Pixel Gun 3D: United Blocks
The is a first-person shooter (fan) ideo game first introduced in April 2013. Started out as an Android/IOS-exclusive application, it soon gradually evolved to spread to PS4, XBOX One, Mac OSX and PC, hence resulting to the game being platform-agnostic in terms of multiplayer connection. Like the real Pixel Gun, it holds numbers of its features (e.g. multiplayer, Campaign, Arena, Siege, Duel) that serves as the backbone for the game. However, numerous weapons being introduced in this fandom version of the game are heavily inspired from real-world weapons. Features *Everything that the real Pixel Gun has (with changes (see below)). *VAST selection of weapons, the majority of which are inspired from real-world modern weapons. *New Campaign mode: United Blocks **Complete the long playthrough with cutscenes showing the unique personality of the characters, including your playable ones! *Elite VIP Account = Get quadruple rewards per match for a limited time! *Loser's Guardian = Pronounce game over for lower rewards whenever you lose the game, as your consolation rewards will be doubled for a limited amount of time, and that you will receive 20 trophy points as yet another minimum reward! *You can sync your current Pixel Gun 3D account via Google Play and iOS in PC, Mac OSX, PS4, and Xbox One. However, as for Google Play and iOS, you can use only once at a time, so there will be no conflicting game data being applied there, which will be detrimental if you have spend an entire fortune of your time leveling up! *Spotify integration: You can listen music while you cruise throughout the menu and armory. Supported Platforms *Android *IOS *XBOX One *Microsoft Windows *Mac OSX *PS4 System Requirements (for PC only) Minimum: *Intel dual-core processor (at least 2 GHz) *AMD dual-core processor (at least 2.2 GHz) *GPU with 512MB RAM *At least DirectX 9 *2 GB RAM *At least 20 GB HDD space *At least 1366x768 resolution at 60 Hz *Windows 7 Optimal: *Intel Core i5 processor (at least 3rd gen) *AMD FX processors (Vishera) *AMD Ryzen processors (Bristol Ridge or newer) *NVIDIA Geforce GTX 980, RTX 2060 *AMD Radeon HD 7970, R9 290X, RX 5700 *Ray-tracing details requires an RTX graphics card for optimal results. *DirectX 11 or better (AMD Mantle (discontinued 2019) and Vulkan is supported if using an AMD GPU). *8GB RAM *At least 45 GB HDD space *At least 1080p resolution at 60 Hz *Windows 8 to 10 Differences from Pixel Gun 3DSee the Pixel Gun Updates trivia for more info The game itself is basically the real-world variant with the following differences: *Most newer weapons are based from real-world weapons. *Virtual Worlds have become more easier than it was during its inception. *Efficiency cap of 59 (unlike the real Pixel Gun, which is dependent on the weapon grade). *Graphical quality can be set to ultra (not supported in Android and IOS due to hardware constraints). *Supports ray-tracing (if the user has an NVIDIA RTX or AMD RX 5700 series graphics card). *Retained the legacy upgrade system (which comprises from base to UP2). *New adventure mode, which focuses on the adventures throughout the world in a modern military perspective. *Available in Mac OSX, Microsoft Windows, XBOX One and PS4. *You can switch the music to their MIDI rendition (PC and Mac OSX only), the majority of which are programmed in Yamaha XG standard. Furthermore, you can access the MIDI files of the musics for your leisurely experience in music. *Spotify integration is possible, which allows you to listen to your subscribed music while navigating in the menu and armory. Reception Trivia *Some people speculate that the PC version of Pixel Gun 3D is essentially a successor of the discontinued Pixel Gun World. References Category:Other